Return to Forks
by Twilighter109
Summary: Edward returns to Forks a few months after leaving Bella. Will she take him back? I suck at summaries. Read and Review.
1. Prologue

I couldn't take it anymore. All those months alone has finally gotten to me. I had to see her.

After Charlie had left, and once Bella was awake, I walked slowly up the driveway, then the stairs, to her doorstep. I thought about turning around and leaving. I had kept a promise to Bella that I would never bother her again. But I had made my decision.

I knocked softly on Bella's door, listening to her footsteps as she walked to answer it. As her steps got closer, I grew nervous. What if she never wanted to see me again? I was about to find out.


	2. Chapter 1

She was right behind the door, I could hear her quiet breathing, and smell her sweet scent that sets my throat on fire.

The door opened, and there she stood, frozen, tears in her eyes.

"Bella, I'm so, so sorry, I never should have left you. I thought that leaving you would protect you, and that it would be easy, but I still love you and there hasn't been one day I haven't thought about you. But if you have moved on-" I was cut off by Bella jumping at me and wrapping her arms around my neck, holding on as tight as she could.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she began to cry, face buried in my chest. I began stroking her hair.

"Bella, it's ok, I'm here." I kissed her head and buried my face in her hair.

"Don't ever leave me again." She cried, her voice muffled in my shirt.

"I won't, Bella, I promise."

A few minutes later her breathing became a little more even as she began to calm down.

She pulled away as far as she could without letting go, to look at me, eyes red and swollen from crying.

"I'm sorry." I said again as I wiped a tear off her left cheek with my thumb. She held my hand there, closed her eyes, sighed and opened her eyes again. I slowly leaned in until our lips met. Both her hands knotted in my hair and I pulled her body as close as I could to mine.

She pulled away minutes later breathless. That's when she got a chill and she began to shiver. "Let's get you inside before you get sick." I said. I picked her up, cradling her in my arms and carried her inside.


	3. Chapter 2

After wrapping her in a blanket so she won't get cold against my skin, I sat down on the living room couch, cradling her against my chest.

"I missed you." she sighed.

"I missed you more." I said kissing her head.

"Why did you leave?" she asked.

"You really want to know?"

She hesitated as if she was deciding whether or not she wanted to hear what I was about to say.

"Yes." She sighed

"I left because I felt that I was always putting you in danger. Like I couldn't protect you from what we are. When Jasper tried to attack you that night…" I shuddered at the memory. "I only left to protect you."

"So when you said you didn't love me, you didn't mean it?"

"I thought that if you thought I moved on, maybe you would to. But it was harder than I thought. I didn't stop thinking about you for one second."

"I love you." She said, kissing my neck, "I'm so glad you came back."

We sat in silence for one, maybe two hours. I didn't care, I was just thankful to have my Bella back in my arms. After a while, she fell asleep on my chest and I just sat there, listening to her slow, even breaths.

A few hours later, I heard a car coming up the road, and the thoughts of someone I recognized. Charlie was almost home.

"Bella," I said, stroking her cheek to get her to wake up. "Charlie's home, I think I should go." I didn't want to leave, not now. But considering Charlie's thoughts consisted of 'I hope Bella is okay' and 'if Cullen ever comes back, he'll have to answer to me', I think it would be best to play it safe.

"NO!" she moaned, half asleep, and wrapping her arms around my neck, using all of her strength to hold on. I heard a car door slam and slow, heavy footsteps coming up the driveway.

"Bella, I don't think Charlie would appreciate me being here. His thoughts are not friendly towards me." Footsteps up the porch steps, key in the lock.

Bella sighed and was about to get up, but it was too late. Charlie was already in the house and staring at me and Bella on the couch.

I could tell by his thoughts that he was furious.

**Please review. Thanks for the reviews. I apologize that the chapters are so short and if I take forever getting each chapter out, but I promise I will finish this. Thanks again.**


	4. Chapter 3

"YOU" Charlie yelled, his face turning a shade of dark red. I had never seen Charlie so angry. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, HOW CAN YOU EVEN SHOW YOUR FACE HERE?" he stomped up to me. At this point I was off the couch, Bella sitting in my place, still gripping my right hand in both of hers, tears in her eyes once again.

"Charlie, stop." she pleaded.

"Quiet Bella." He snapped, his eyes never leaving mine. "How dare you come here after all you've done. I want you out of my house, and I don't want to see you here again."

"You can't do that." Bella began to sob.

"Enough Bella." He snapped again. I didn't like that he was talking to Bella like this, it isn't her fault.

"I'm sorry Charlie." I said, and turned to Bella. Her face was pained, like when I was leaving her. It was painful to look at.

"Edward, don't go." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry Bella." I turned around, and began walking away, slowly removing my hand from hers.

"Edward." I heard her call after me. I would be back, I would not hurt her again.

I walked slowly over to the Mercedes I parked across the street. I did not drive the Volvo for fear that Charlie would recognize it if he came home before I left.

I sped down the highway back to the house. That's when my cell phone rang. Alice.

"What is it Alice?" I asked, I was worried, did she see Bella, was Bella alright?

"Edward, you have to head back toward Bella's house, I see her walking down the road with a backpack, she ran away from home. I think she's calling Jacob for a ride." At this point I already had the car turned around.

"I'm on my way back now." I said, and hung up the phone. I hit the accelerator and found Bella about a quarter mile away from her house. I swung the car around and pulled up next to her. She was relieved. She ran up to the passenger door and jumped in. Her eyes were once again, red and swollen from crying.

"I'm sorry." I said, and kissed her.

"Don't ever do that again." she said between kisses.

"Never."

**Sorry again that the chapters are so short. Thanks again for all the reviews. **


	5. Chapter 4

Bella and I drove to the house, our hands intertwined. Bella was holding onto the door handle with her other hand, her knuckles white from gripping it so hard. I could feel her pulse racing

"Bella, everything is going to be okay." I said, giving her hand a light squeeze.

"How do you know?" she asked, her voice sounding as if she was going to start crying again.

"I don't, but Bella, I won't let anything come between us again."

She took a deep breath to calm herself, and I slowly felt her heart rate slow to a normal one.

When we pulled into the driveway, I could hear the thoughts of the rest of the family inside the house. All were excited that they were going to see Bella again. Even Rosalie.

I got out of the car and went to the passenger side to help Bella. Slinging her bag over my shoulder, I grabbed her hand and we walked into the house.

"BELLA!" Alice ran to Bella and wrapped her arms around her waist nearly knocking her over. I held her in case I needed to catch her. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you to." Bella said, wrapping her arms around Alice. She started crying again. Alice pulled away.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?" asked Alice, holding on to Bella's arms. She looked hurt.

"Of course I am. I'm happy to see all of you." Bella sobbed.

Alice smiled, then let go. Esme was next.

"Oh, I missed you so much Bella. When we left, I felt like I was losing a daughter."

"When you left, I felt like I was losing a mother." Bella continued to cry.

I scanned the room. There was something missing. Where was Emmett?

There was a voice at the top of the stairs.

"Where is she!"

There he is.

Everyone looked in Emmett's direction. Bella's eyes lit up at the sight of her 'brother'.

Emmett ran down the stairs and gathered Bella up in his arms and into a bear hug.

"Hey Bella. I missed you little sis."

"Hey Emmett, I missed you to."

All of a sudden, Alice's face went blank.


	6. Chapter 5

I froze, listening carefully to Alice's mind. What I heard was not good.

"Oh, no." I hissed.

"What?!" Bella asked, panic in her voice.

"How long do we have?" I asked Alice.

"Only about five minutes. He's coming fast. And he's angry."

"What's going on?" Bella asked again.

"Your father. He's coming to get you." I answered. Her heart rate sped up again.

"What are we going to do? I'm NOT going home!" Her voice began to shake and she began crying again. I pulled her into my arms and held her closely to my chest.

I looked at Alice. She was deep in thought.

"That's a good idea." I say.

Bella pulled her face from my chest.

"What's a good idea?"

"Alice thinks we should hide out in the woods until Charlie leaves, making him think that we went somewhere else."

"That might work but he still won't stop looking for us until he finds us."

"Well we can work that out later." Alice jumped in. "Charlie will be here in 1 minute."

I grab Bella's hand and pull her to the back door.

"Ready?" I ask. She nods her head, burying her face in my neck and tightening her grip.

I start running, just in time to hear Charlie's thoughts and his cruiser pull into the driveway.

At this point, all I could do was wish my family luck. I had a feeling this was not going to go well.

**Thanks again for all the reviews. I'm sorry that it is taking so long to get these out, but I am trying my best.**


	7. Chapter 6

I ran about a mile away from the house, just close enough to here what was going on. I stopped and pulled Bella off of my back, setting her lightly on the ground next to me. I turned and faced the house, listening.

"Edward, what is it?" She asked, grabbing my hand. She sounded panicked.

"Nothing love, I'm just listening to what's going on back at the house." I reassured her.

"What are they saying?"

"Hold on." I whispered.

I heard pounding on the door. "Hello Charlie." Carlisle.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Charlie was furious.

"May I ask who?" Carlisle asked.

"BELLA AND EDWARD!" He spat my name.

"I can assure you they are not here." Carlisle replied, still calm despite being screamed at.

"WHERE ELSE WOULD THEY BE?"

"I'm not sure. Edward has never run away for anything before."

"WHEN I FIND HIM, HE IS GOING TO REGRET EVER SETTING FOOT IN MY HOUSE!"

Charlie then stormed out of the house, and got into his cruiser. I did not like the way Charlie spoke to Carlisle, it wasn't fair to him. I felt horrible.

I turned and looked at Bella, who just looked back at me with curious eyes.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Charlie wants to arrest me."

"What?" her eyes began to tear.

"He said that when he finds me, I am going to regret ever stepping foot in your house."

"He can't do that. He can't…. he can't…." She began to stutter. I pulled her into my arms and held her close to my chest, stroking her hair.

"Bella, Bella, its ok, everything's going to be ok."

"How can you say that? Charlie wants to _arrest_ you!"

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out." She nodded her head. "Besides, nothing, Bella, and I mean nothing, will make me regret ever coming back to you. I love you."

She pulled back to look at me. "I love you too" I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. I pulled her body as close to mine as possible, my right hand cupping her face. Her hands knotted in my hair. This was beginning to go farther than I allow, but I didn't care, I could control myself.

She was the first to pull back, gasping for air. I traveled down her throat. "Are you ready to go back to the house?" I asked between kisses.

"Yes" She replied.

I pulled back, smiling at her. I helped her onto my back and we took off towards the house.


End file.
